


Care to Dance?

by Book_lyfe



Series: 30 Different Writing Prompts [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cinderella AU, M/M, Male Cinderella, balls, everyone mentioned after lilith, except gabe, is just mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_lyfe/pseuds/Book_lyfe
Summary: Castiel is Cinderella and Dean is prince charming.Cinderella with a soulmate twist.Also, they tell each other their names cause why wouldn't they after dancing?





	Care to Dance?

Castiel sighed as he washed the floors of his childhood home. Just three years ago, his father had died on one of his trips, and because his mother died when he was seven, his stepmother got custody over him and basically turned Castiel into her own personal servant. 

Of course, things could definitely be worse. His stepmother, Naomi, could have kicked him out as soon as his father died. He could be living on the streets with no certainty when his next meal would be. At least here he has a roof over his head and food, even if it’s usually cold, on his plate.

His only hope that one day he will be rid of his horrid stepfamily is the mark on his arm. The three simple words on his left forearm. 

As Castiel picks up his rag and the bucket full of soapy water, he hears a knock coming from the front door.

“Castiel! Get the door!” Naomi shouts from upstairs. Castiel sighs, setting the bucket and rag back down.

Castiel makes his way towards the front door, wipes his wet hands on his apron, and opens up the large wooden door. Standing outside is a lady in a sharp brown pantsuit. Her red hair was cut short, and she had square black glasses on.

“Hello, I’m Charlie, and I’m here to give you and everyone else in the house, their invitation to the royal ball in four days.” Charlie holds out a sealed white envelope, which Castiel silently takes. “Everyone in the kingdom is invited, we hope to see you there.” And with that, Charlie turns on her heel and walks back down the path she came from. Castiel quickly shuts the door and turns around, coming face to face with Ruby, one of his stepsisters.

“What’s that?” She asks, her eyes locked on the letter in Castiel’s hands.

“An invitation, to the royal ball that’s being held in four days,” Castiel states.

“A ball!” Ruby shrieks, ripping the letter from Castiel’s hand and running upstairs. “Mother! Lilith! Come look!”

Castiel sighs, and goes back over to his bucket and rag.

\-----------------------------

A few hours later, Castiel had just finished washing the windows, when Naomi comes up to him. 

“Castiel, as you very well know, there is to be a royal ball in four days. I need you to fetch our dresses from the shop tomorrow.”

“And what about me?” Castiel asks.

“What about you?”

“Well, I’ll need a suit for the ball, won’t I?”

Naomi scoffs. “You? Go to the ball?”

“Well, I was hoping that-”

“We’ll make a deal,” Naomi states, cutting Castiel off. “If you get all of your chores done by the time we have to leave, and make or buy your own suit with your money on your time, then you can go to the ball.

“But I don’t have any-”

“No excuses or exceptions. Now off you go.” Naomi waves her hands, signaling for Castiel to leave the room.

Later that night, as Castiel laid in his bed up in the attic, he realized the one reason Naomi didn’t want him at the ball. The only chance for Castiel to find his soulmate was to go to some sort of dance. And, if he found his soulmate, Naomi would lose her servant. And that was the thought that kept him going up until the day of the ball.

\---------------------

The day of the ball finally comes, and Castiel is ready. He wakes early to get a head start on his usual chores, plus the extra ones Naomi gave him just to be spiteful. Once all of his chores are finished, an hour before they are to leave, Castiel rushes upstairs to wash himself. He then pulls his father’s favorite suit from his trunk, which he had tailored to fit him the night before. He pulls on the suit and smiles. Tonight he’ll find his soulmate. Tonight he’ll finally be free of his wretched stepmother.

Castiel makes his way downstairs shortly before they're supposed to leave. When he gets down to the first floor, he finds his stepfamily waiting by the door.

“I see you got a suit,” Naomi says, looking Castiel up and down.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“And I’m assuming all of your chores were finished?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“But mother! We can’t possibly-” Naomi lifts a hand, cutting Lilith off. Naomi glances around, spots the bin full of dust and dirt, and smirks. She swiftly walks over to it, sticks her foot out, and kicks the bin over.

“Oh dear, it looks like you have one more little thing to do. Better luck next time, Castiel.” Naomi laughs, leading her girls out the door and to the carriage waiting to take them to the ball.

“Oh! One last thing.” Lilith snickers, walking towards Castiel. “This suit? It’s hideous.” She reaches forward, grabs the sleeves of the cheap fabric, and rips them off. She then laughs, and follows her mother out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

As soon as Castiel sees the carriage ride off, he collapses in a heap. There on the floor, he begins to sweep the dirt back into the bin, sobbing. Tonight was probably his only chance to escape, and now his family has ruined it.

Just as Castiel is finishing up, he hears a loud banging in the backyard. Confused, he sets the broom and the bin down and makes his way outside. There, he finds someone wrapped in a cloak, standing on the back steps.

“Um, hello, may I help you?” Castiel asks.

“No, but I believe I can help you!” The person takes the hood of their cloak off, revealing the face of a man with golden hair. He stood at about five-eight and seemed to have a mischievous look in his eyes.

“Um, who are you?”

“Right, I guess you wouldn’t know, would you? I’m Gabriel. I guess I’m kinda like your guardian angel.”

“Guardian angel? Does that mean you can help me get to the ball?”

“Indeed it does. Now, get me a pumpkin, some animals and a glass of water. Don’t ask why just do it.” Castiel nods and runs off to the greenhouse. He finds a large and ripe pumpkin, cuts it from its vine, and brings it to Gabriel. Then, he grabs the dog that lives in the yard, and two mice in the mouse cages. Once they’ve been brought to Gabriel as well, he fetches a glass of water. Gabriel takes the water and drinks it quite quickly.

“Thank you, I was very thirsty. Alright, let’s get started.” Gabriel turns to the pumpkin, points his fingers at it, and suddenly a spark comes from his fingers and lands on the pumpkin. The pumpkin starts to grow, and in a matter of seconds in its place stands a gorgeous carriage. Gabriel wiggles his eyebrows at Castiel then turns to the dog and mice. A spark goes from Gabriel to the animals, and soon the Mice are horses, and the dog is a coachman. 

“There we go! Now, for your outfit.” Gabriel walks close to Castiel and begins to walk around him, examining him. “Blue! Blue will look perfect on you!” For the last time that night, sparks leave Gabriel's hand and this time they land on Castiel. Castiel stares in amazement as his brown suit turns into a beautiful blue. “Oh, and I’ll be the shoes are mighty comfortable. Castiel looks down at his shoes to see that they’re now glass. “Now off you go, don’t want to miss the fun! But one more thing. The spell breaks on the twelfth stroke of midnight, so make sure to leave before then.”

“Thank you, Gabriel,” Castiel says as he gets into the carriage.

“Don’t thank me yet. Now go and find that soulmate of yours!”

And so, that’s what Castiel does.

\-----------------------

A shortish carriage ride later finds Castiel standing outside the grand castle of the royal family. Tonight, Castiel will find his soulmate. Tonight he will leave behind his horrible stepfamily and start his own.

As he walks inside, Castiel wonders who his soulmate may be. He knows it will be a man, as he’s never had any interest in women before. He wonders if he’ll be one of the local farmers. Or maybe the son of the blacksmith or tailor. Could it be the baker? Or, if he’s lucky, a son of one of the lords of the lands.

Once Castiel enters the ballroom, and with quite a loud bang from the opening doors, many heads turn towards him.  _ I wasn’t that loud, was I?  _ Castiel thinks. 

Castiel blushes ducks his head and makes his way down the stairs. He’s not sure where he should stand, but he doesn’t want to hide away. He looks around the room and notices no one is watching him anymore. He lets out a sigh of relief and heads over to a table holding food and drink. Just as he’s about to pick up a brownie, someone clears their throat from behind him. Castiel drops his hand and turns around, coming face to face with a pair of gorgeous green eyes.

“Care to dance?” The man asked. Castiel’s heart stops. Those were the words written on his arm. Those were the words that will give him his freedom.

“Are you sure you want to dance with me?” Castiel jokes, letting his lips shape into a smile. The man’s eyes widen a bit, and his hand instantly goes to the back of his neck. Then he smiles.

“I’d like nothing more.” Green eyes holds out a hand, which Castiel gladly takes, and leads them onto the dance floor.

As soon as the next song starts up, the two are swaying on the dance floor, grinning at each other.

“I’m Castiel, by the way,” Castiel states, not wanting to be strangers with the man he’s assuming is his soulmate.

“Dean, and I’m really hoping ‘care to dance’ is written somewhere on you, cause ‘are you sure you want to dance with me,” is written just below my neck, in between my shoulder blades.”

Castiel smiles as he gently takes his left hand from around Dean’s neck, and shoves up his sleeve revealing the three simple words.

“That just made my night even more perfect.” Dean grins, spinning Castiel quickly. Castiel laughs, not being able to suppress the large grin on his face.

“Come with me, I’d like to show you somewhere.” And who is Castiel to say no to his soulmate?

Dean leads the two of them out of the grand ballroom, and to a large garden that Castiel instantly falls in love with. The pair stop at a beautiful fountain, and they sit on the edge together.

As the two begin to talk, Dean speaks plenty about his little brother, Sam, and his favorite horse, Impala. He talks about the pressure his dad has put on him since he was little, and how much he cares for everyone he knows.

As he talks, Castiel begins to put two and two together, and finally realizes that the man he’s been talking to all night is the crowned prince. And just as he figures that out, is when Dean, or rather Prince Dean, asks Castiel, or Cas as Dean has started to call him, about his family. Looking around for a distraction, Castiel looks at the large clock placed on one of the Castle’s towers, and gasps. It ten minutes until twelve, and Cas needs to get home. Fast. 

“I’m so sorry Dean,” Castiel says, standing up, but I have to go. And, with that, Castiel takes off running with Dean shouting behind him. Castiel runs through the ballroom, up the stairs and out the front doors of the castle towards his carriage. 

As soon as he’s inside, his dog/coachman has the mice/horses running out of the castle gates and all the way home. Castiel is just getting out of the carriage when it turns back to a pumpkin, the coachman is his dog again, the horses are mice, and his brilliant blue suit is now a tattered brown one. The only things that had not changed were his shoes. Which, is when he realized that he only had one shoe on. The other must have fallen off while he was running out of the castle.

Castiel sighs, takes off his remaining glass shoe, and walks back inside his home. He thought tonight would be his night to escape. He never thought that his soulmate would be the prince. Castiel knew the prince must marry someone of a much higher status. Not a servant, and definitely not a man.

Castiel falls asleep that night, thinking only of the prince with the brilliant green eyes.

For the next four days, Castiel continues to clean and cook. He’s still treated like dirt, and it’s even worse with Naomi believing he never met his soulmate. But the fact that he did meet his soulmate, even if he’ll never see him again, gets him through the day.

Then, five days after the ball, there was a knock at the door. Castiel had been in the basement, organizing the food pantry, when the knock came. Once he had made it upstairs, he saw that Naomi had already answered the door.

“Well, yes, there is a Castiel here. However, he was not at the ball last night, so it couldn’t possibly be him.”

“I’m sorry ma’am, but I’ve been instructed to try this shoe on every man in the kingdom. So if you’d please show me to him?” Dean recognizes the voice of the lady who gave them their invitation to the ball, Charlie?

“He is not home. Maybe if you-”

“Yes, I am! I’m right here!” Castiel shouts, coming into view of the door.

“Perfect! Would you mind trying on thi-”

“There’s no need Charlie, it’s him,” A voice says, coming from one of the knights on top of a black horse. “I’d recognize him anywhere.” Castiel smiles at the voice, instantly knowing it was Dean. Dean swings a leg over the horse, and slides off of the saddle. He takes off his helmet, and Castiel can here Naomi gasp.

“My prince!” She says, shocked. 

Dean ignores Naomi, walking right up to Castiel. “Why did you run?” He asked.

Castiel looks down, embarrassed. “Once I realized you were the prince, I knew that I wasn’t worthy of you. I’m nothing but a servant for my step family. I’m worth nothing.” 

Dean shakes his head, “You’re wrong Cas. You are worth everything, and I promise that you won’t be able to get away again.” Dean lifts a hand to Castiel’s chin, lifting the darker haired man’s head to look into his eyes. “Please, come with me, back to the castle. My family has been dying to meet you since I mentioned you the night you left.”

“But I’m not-”

“I don’t care, and neither will they. Please come with me Cas.” And all Castiel is able to do is nod, a smile gracing his features. “Perfect, go pack your things.” Castiel nods again, running upstairs to the attic to grab his things.

As soon as Castiel is out of sight, Naomi shakes herself from her shock. “Your highness, please. You simply can’t be with Castiel! He isn’t worth your time. I’m sure you’d much prefer one of my daughters much more than-”

“Please don’t finish that sentence. Castiel is my soulmate, and I want no one else besides him.” At that moment, Castiel comes running down the stairs, a bag in hand. Dean grins, reaching out to take Castiel’s bag, and his hand in his own free one. Once they’re almost out the door, Dean turns around. “Oh, and by the way, you’re the one that isn’t worth Castiel’s time.” And then he shuts the door behind him.

\-------------------

As it turns out, Dean was right. His family loved him, especially Dean’s mother. The staff enjoyed him as well as he always insisted on helping.

After five short months of Dean courting Castiel. Five months of kisses and cuddling and going on dates. Five blissful months of being together, Dean had finally asked for Cas’s hand in marriage. The two men got married two months after, after all, planning a royal wedding is the top of everyone’s list. Not to mention that Mary, Dean’s mother, had had most of it planned since the end of the first month of courting.

The two got married in the gardens of the royal castle, and had their after party in the ballroom.

One year later, the two men visited the local orphanage and fell in love with baby twins. They were hardly a year old, and were a boy girl pairing that were named Ash and Joanna. Jo for short.

The family lived an extremely happy life, with Jo taking over as queen once her father’s had passed. And every day, until the day he died, Castiel thought of the night he had met Dean, and thanked his guardian angel each and every time.

  
  



End file.
